


We Could Be Timeless

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, SO, Soulmates, also, and only really discussed in the form of a grave site being visited, but its off screen, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, there is character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall stares at the ground, pulling her coat tighter around her stomach. It's cold - too cold for anyone else to be outside. Which is the reason she's out here now, if she' s being honest with herself. Not that honesty is her best quality. She has too many secrets for that.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Niall and Harry are soulmates, but only Niall knows that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Timeless

_London, October 2015_

Niall flings herself across her bed with a sigh. Her phone, wedged into the front pocket of her jeans, digs sharply into her hip, and she's finding it hard to breathe where her face is buried in the soft white duvet, but she can't find the motivation to move. She can still hear Louis, standing in the door, chattering away about her date with Liam. Niall's already heard about it twice.

“Louis,” Niall groans, voice muffled by the mattress. “Shut. Up.”

Louis huffs at her, mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “ungrateful,” then leaves, closing the door behind her.

Slowly, Niall pushes herself up, tucking her right foot under her knee. She'd seen her today, for the first time in a lifetime and a half. She'd looked a little older than Niall's own twenty-three years, but it was her. She'd finally found her Harry.

 

_Dublin, 2212_

_Niall rolls her eyes at Harry from down the hall. Some blonde in street clothes has stopped her in the middle of her rounds to ask for directions. Niall can't be sure, all she can see is the back of the blonde's head, but she'd be willing to bet that the blonde is batting her eyelashes and pouting. Harry looks away from her for a moment, meets Niall's eyes. She can read the cry for help written across her face as easily as she could read one of the hologram boards by the skyway._

_“Harry, don't you need to check on the patient in room 316? Dr. Nelson needs an update and you know she doesn't like to be kept waiting.” Niall cuts in, stepping between Harry and the blonde._

_“Uh, yeah. Can you help…?” She trails off. Niall grins, turning her attention to the blonde._

_“I'd be glad to. Are you new to Dublin?"_

  
A knock at the door rips Niall out of her thoughts.

“Nialler, Madison grabbed Thai on her way home, come eat.”

“Alice, I know I've asked you a million times not to call me that.” Harry grumbles, straightening her sweater as she gets up. She meets Alice in the doorway, bumping her roommate's hip as she passes. Alice swats at her shoulder as she tears past Harry, racing down the hall towards the kitchen, curls bouncing.

“You're a menace,” Niall calls after her. Alice just laughs.

Later, after Niall's scarfed down too much Pad Thai and endured through Louis's commentary on this week's episode of X Factor (she'd tuned out after one too many comments about Nick Grimshaw's hair), she lets herself think about Harry again. Her stunning green eyes, the way her hair curled behind her ears, the dimple in her left cheek. God, Niall had missed her.

But there had been a girl with her. A girl with prominent cheekbones and soft hazel eyes and brown hair that fell gently down her back. Harry'd been holding her hand and whispering in her ear, and when they ordered, she'd had her arm wrapped around her waist. Niall had resigned herself to her fate with a smile – she's been through this before, they can be friends, it's nothing new – and brought the pair their coffee when it was ready.

 

_London, 2517_

_Niall starts when she hears the knock on her door. She gets up slowly, looking around for something she can use as a weapon in a pinch. The person at the door knocks again._

_"Just a minute," she calls. She skirts around unpacked boxes to get to the door, takes a deep breath before she opens it._

_It's not Harry. Niall knew it wouldn't be._

 

"Ni, love, are you okay?" Louis asks. Niall jumps, shakes her hair out of her face. Louis frowns at her over the book she's reading.

"Yeah, just thinking." She grins brightly at Louis, then gets up. Louis follows her to the kitchen, her book abandoned on the couch.

"Are you sure? You've been a bit... off."

"Promise. Tea?"

"You cannot distract me with tea, Niall Horan."

"Distract you from what, Louis?" Niall asks. Louis opens her mouth to answer, but the whistle of the kettle cuts her off. Louis huffs as Niall pulls two mugs out of the cabinet and fills them both with hot water before sliding one across the counter to Louis.

"You've been spacey, Ni. Madison and Alice and I have been worried."

"I... met someone, kind of." Niall admits.

"Ooh, really?" Louis asks. She leans her forearms on the counter, watching Niall move through kitchen with wide, expectant eyes.

"She has a girlfriend." Niall mutters. Louis rolls her eyes.

"So?"

"There's nothing I can do? I'm not gonna break them up because I think she's cute."

"Well, you could." Louis shrugs. Niall rolls her eyes.

"Lou, I've known you for my entire life, and you've never had a worse idea."

_London, 2517_

_Niall stares at the ground, pulling her coat tighter around her stomach. It's cold - too cold for anyone else to be outside. Which is the reason she's out here now, if she' s being honest with herself. Not that honesty is her best quality. She has too many secrets for that._

_As she's standing out in the cold, a dog makes its way out of the trees on the edge of the cemetery. It's fluffy, with too much hair, like no one's taken him to the groomer in ages. Niall grins at it, watching as it makes its way closer to her, looking far too comfortable for a dog that looks like it's been living on its own for a while. She pats the dog's head when it comes closer, then turns to go. There's nothing for her here, really, just an old stone hidden away in the tall grass behind a huge oak tree._

_Niall turns to look at Harry's grave one last time before she leaves, sees the dog settling itself comfortably into the grass next to the stone. She grins, glad that, after five hundred years, Harry can have someone to keep her company in a way that Niall will never be able to._

_Because, after too many years to count, she escaped their curse. But Niall is stuck, condemned to get things right with a girl that will never live again._


End file.
